This invention relates to the treatment of continuous fabric, and more particularly but not exclusively to the treatment of continuous towels.
Continuous towels are washed and reused many times during their life. It is conventional that the towels are initially white and then when they become too marked with stains which will not wash out, are dyed blue for further use.
In order to prolong the life of the towels in their white state, it is known to treat the towels with an enzyme and/or detergent to remove the stains by soaking, the towels then being washed in the normal way. Eventually the enzyme and/or detergent is no longer effective and the towels are dyed blue.